The Guild in The Sky
by LauraDragon
Summary: Team Natsu is on a mission, and during his watch on the way there, he sees a shooting star and is reminded of a story Erza told earlier. Even though he thinks he's a bit old for making wishes on a star, he makes a wish to get stronger. The team finishes the mission, but on the way back, is attacked! A mysterious girl shows up and defeats them, but who is she? What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

_HI PEOPLE! I GOT THIS REALLY GREAT IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I LITERALLY COULD NOT FALL ASLEEP BECAUSE OF IT! So... YAY! I'm writing it. Sadly, I don't own fairy tail, but I do own the idea, and my OC. ANYHOO! ON with the STORY! _

_ -Lauradragon _

Chapter One: A Good Story, And a Better Fight

"Hey Erza, will you tell us a story?" Wendy, the youngest member of Natsu's team, asked hopefully. Erza normally didn't feel like telling stories to the group, but the night was a good one, and Wendy, if truth be told, simply COULD NOT understand why you would just stare at some flames when you could be out exploring, or better yet, telling ghost stories around the fire. She looked across the fire at Natsu, who was not paying any attention to the conversation going on around him, but staring hungrily at the flames.

"No ghost stories, though!" Happy, Natsu's exceed said in a shaky voice. He hid, quivering, behind Wendy's exceed, Charla.

"Fine, fine." Erza said, submitting to Wendy's puppy dog look." "This story will be about The Guild in The Sky-"

"This isn't a ghost story, _right?_" Happy asked. Erza glared dangerously at him.

"No. It is not a ghost story Happy. Don't interrupt." Erza said, annoyed.

"Sorry..." Happy replied weakly.

"AS I was SAYING..." here she glared at Happy again. He just gave a small, scared nod in her direction. "This story is about a guild called Starry Night. A legendary guild of angels also known to the human mages as the Guild in The Sky." Natsu perked up and stopped watching the flames, and Lucy leaned forward. Even Gray looked a bit more interested. Erza glanced at Gray and said "Put your clothes on before I continue." Gray looked surprised and found his clothes quickly, because while he seemed aloof about it, The Guild in The Sky was actually a subject that quite interested him. As he was settling back down by the fire, Erza cleared her throat and continued her story. "The Guild in The Sky, as I said before, was a mage guild of angels. These angels ran across the sky at night, gathering the human's wishes and bringing them back to their guild mistress, the mother of all stars. They would tell her all the wishes they heard on their runs, and she would decide whether or not the wishes that the humans made were worthy of being granted. These angels were said to have a guild mark of wings on their back, and their wings would only unfurl in times of great stress. It is said that if they fell on their runs across the galaxy, they would become encased in stone to prevent them from returning to the guild. If they fell, they were deemed unfit to live in the sky, and became the stars we know of today. And that," she said, finishing up "is the story of The Guild in The Sky."

"So... that's just a legend, right?" Natsu asked childishly. Happy hopped up on his shoulder and nodded his big head.

"Of course it's just a legend, Natsu! How stupid can you get?" Gray asked.

"You tryin' to start a fight, droopy-eyes?" Natsu challenged, getting to his feet and settling into a fighting position.

"Oh, you really think you can take me, squinty-eyes?" Gray shot back, getting to his feet as well. They locked hands and glared at each other, dangerous auras coming off of both of them. Wendy sighed. She knew what was coming next. If Natsu and Gray had been two bears fighting... Erza... was a freakin' _**GODZILLA**_!

"Both of you sit down." Erza said in a deceptively calm voice. Gray and Natsu immediately became best friends, sitting with their arms around each other's shoulders and laughing unnaturally loud. "Wendy and I are going to bed. You two, decide who's taking first watch. Go on Wendy, off to bed."

"Wendy sighed and went into her tent, while Erza went into hers." After they were sure that Erza was not coming back out, Gray and Natsu immediately started to fight again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu huffed and changed his position on the log he was sitting on. Gray had won the fight, Natsu considered, but only by cheating. They had been fighting in their normal way when Gray had said "LOOK! A bunny!" Natsu had looked away, and Gray had kneed him in the stomach and run inside his tent. Natsu had a weakness for rabbits...

Since Natsu had lost the fight, he had to take first watch. After the first half hour, the log began to get uncomfortable, and he began to yawn. After another hour passed, his eyes began to droop closed, so he got up and walked around the area, smelling anything interesting and trying to stay awake. Another hour passed, and he thought about what he would do to Gray over the course of the mission. Right now, he was thinking of putting slugs in Gray's sleeping bag, and pebbles in his shoes. He was just about to wake Gray up, (he had decided out of spite that Gray would get next watch, because it was the most uncomfortable watch shift) when he looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star. He chuckled to himself. "Just like in Erza's story. I'm kinda too old for this, but maybe I'll make a wish. Just this once, though." He closed his eyes and muttered quietly... "I want to be strong so that Igneel will be proud of me because I can protect my family and myself." Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he heard a strain of melodious laughter echo in his mind, as if to say "I can do that! Don't you worry." He grinned and walked to Gray's tent to wake him up. As he relaxed, he kept thinking about the star, and the laughter he heard in his mind. "It really did sound like an angel's..." he thought, turning over and falling asleep. Throughout his dreams, he heard the beautiful, happy laughter of the star.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_HEEEEEY! First chapter's done! I think this is one of my better ideas, but maybe that's just me... ANYHOO... again, I don't own anything but my OC (who you will meet in chapter two) and the idea. I would appreciate it if you dod NOT copy this idea. THANK YOU! And now, I am going to bed. Sweet dreams, my little angels!_

_ -Lauradragon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my GOD people. The review button is not going to leap off of the computer screen and bite your nose off. Even though I am mainly writing this for _me _I would REALLY appreciate it if I knew whether I am the only one who thinks that this story is a good idea. Anyhoo, on with the story._

_-Lauradragon_

Chapter Two: Angela Albireo 

Natsu woke to Gray's annoyed voice saying "Oi, snoozles. Get up. It's time to get back to the guild." Natsu groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head.

"ButIdonwannagoway." He replied, still half asleep. The previous night had not been as exciting as Natsu had hoped. The outlaws that the townspeople were afraid of and had called in the request for had run away as soon as they had seen the fiercest team in Fairy Tail. They hadn't even been considerate enough to run slowly so that Natsu could catch up with them and beat them up. He was unhappy about that, and so he vented his anger on the closest house, which just so happened to belong to the Village Head. The reward for the mission had been reduced to a fourth of what it was, which was not very big to begin with. That was another reason why Natsu was not looking forward to going back to the guild. Gramps would yell at him... again, for destroying something important... again. Natsu didn't really see the problem. It was just a house, and houses could be rebuilt. But, everyone else seemed to think it was a big deal, and he was just one member of the guild.

"Get up anyway flame brain."

Gray's voice intruded on his thoughts and he snapped irritably "I'm surprised you're up, Ice Princess. Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"YOU WANNA GO SQUINTY-EY-" The "Ice Princess" was interrupted by a dangerous looking Erza.

"**Natsu. Get up." **She growled menacingly.

"YES MA'AM." Natsu shot out of bed and straightened his rumpled hair, shooting dagger looks at Gray, who was trying and accidentally-on-purpose failing to smother a laugh. Ten minutes later (Erza needed to collect her many belongings), they were heading out of the village. Erza made Natsu apologize to the Head of the village, which he did grudgingly, while still glaring murderously at Gray, who was laughing again. He paled when he saw the carriage, and what little control Gray had broke. He toppled over and burst out laughing, clutching his sides and rolling over the ground. Erza gave Gray a surreptitious, and very hard, kick and motioned for him to stand up. The carriage driver looked like he was rethinking his decision to pick them up, but Erza dragging a struggling Natsu on board dispelled all thoughts of escape for the carriage driver. Gray, rubbing his side where Erza had kicked him, but still laughing occasionally, followed. Wendy was last, with Carla deigning to fly, but rather riding on her shoulder. Natsu stopped struggling and became rather subdued when he saw the exceed. Happy became sick from eating too many fish, and went home to the guild. Lucy had stayed behind too, saying something about rent and finding her own job for once. That was one thing he could look forward to when he got back to the guild, seeing Happy and Lucy. The carriage lurched forward and he revised the thought. Seeing Lucy and Happy would be the one thing he could look forward to, but only if he could survive the trip in the carriage. He realized, with surprise that he was looking forward to seeing Lucy just as much, and maybe the tiniest bit more, than seeing Happy. But only the _tiniest_ bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu woke up from Erza's knockout punch with a start. _The carriage had stopped. He had survived. _He felt like singing. "WE'RE HERE!" YA-HOO! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He ignored the frantic motions from his friends and ran outside the carriage with the intent to see Happy and then start a fight. But, this was not the guild. It was then that he noticed the driver shaking. "Why are you-" He trailed off, noticing the driver's pointing and trembling finger. When he looked where the driver was pointing, he noticed dark shapes moving in the trees. His keen eyes picked out around twenty of them. Behind him, the carriage doors opened and Gray, Wendy, and Erza stepped out. He motioned questioningly towards the shapes, and Erza mouthed "bandit guild" at him. "OHHHHHH." He said loudly. "I'm all fired up!" He summoned flames and they surrounded his hands.

Gray angrily said "Idiotic flame brain. Know they now we're mages. You cost us the element of surprise. You are a major-" but Natsu didn't get to hear what he majorly was past the battle roar of the bandit guild. The answering roar from Natsu may have been just as loud, but before he could do anything a warm golden light surrounded everything and the bandits were blasted backwards, each one falling unconscious as they hit the trees. Natsu's roar died off as a girl dressed in a tattered white dress stepped out of the light. As soon as she saw them, she attempted to move, but as she made to step towards them, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, out cold. Natsu blinked, and was pushed to the side by an anxious Erza. Just as she got to the girl, she woke up, blinked, and cautiously gave a small nervous smile, making everyone looking at her smile also. Even Gray was smiling, though he tried to squash it. The girl (she was only around ten or so) saw Natsu and her nervous smile became a giant grin. Natsu was sure that it lit up the immediate area. She got up, dusted her dress off, ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Whoa, um, hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hello big brother Natsu!" she excitedly replied. "I'm Angela. Angela Albireo. Albireo like Cygnus's head. It's nice to finally meet you!" Natsu looked at the other members of his team with a bemused expression. Gray shrugged and turned away, Wendy and Carla were looking at Natsu, and Erza was staring intently at the girl, Angela. Natsu was about to ask how she knew his name, when she laughed happily. He jolted with surprise and shock. _It was the exact same type of laughter he thought he had heard from the star._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm going to repeat what I said up at the beginning of the chapter, the review button does _**NOT **_bite, and neither does your keyboard. I promise. If anyone has read this story but not left a review, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter._

_-Rawrs, Lauradragon._


End file.
